


Осколки

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Йоджи галлюцинации и провалы в памяти. Он водит знакомства с сомнительными людьми и участвует в драках, о которых не помнит.<br/>Ая предлагает ему помощь, и для Йоджи это становится полной неожиданностью. Также неожиданностью оказывается то, что у самого Аи отношения с Шульдихом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.  
> ===============  
> Написано в 2014 году на "Французскую длину" под ником Miriadka.  
> ===============  
> К фанфику есть клип авторства Maschuldig.  
> Название клипа: Hurt  
> Автор: Maschuldig  
> Музыка: Nine Inch Nails - Hurt  
> Видео: аниме Weiss Kreuz  
> Длительность: 0:40  
> https://youtu.be/-eWT1xFP0y4

«...Если я правильно помню  
и моя память не спит с другим...»  
"Високосный год", "Приносящий удачу"

 

Всё тайное когда-нибудь становится явным. Йоджи и не скрывался особо, к чему, если это только вопрос времени, когда они узнают. Траблы с памятью стали происходить всё чаще и чаще. Сперва он забывал то, о чём его попросили. Потом начал понимать, что не помнит, что делал несколько минут назад. Потом минуты растянулись до получаса... А после Йоджи уже не засекал и не отслеживал. Кому это вообще надо.

Парни в магазине рано или поздно должны были узнать. Вот и узнали.

Как-то раз Йоджи пришёл в «Конэко» с ножевым ранением. И пьяный. Как сказал потом Кэн, «в дымину бухой». Да, Кэн вообще чуткий и понимающий, а уж скажет, так только правду. Сам-то Йоджи мало что помнил из того вечера. В какую-то секунду он почувствовал резкую боль в скуле и очнулся. Стоял он один, в тёмной подворотне возле мусорных баков, голова раскалывалась, костяшки кулаков ныли, будто после драки. В глазах всё двоилось; он был пьян смертельно.

Что было до того момента, когда он очнулся, Йоджи не помнил ни черта. Из его памяти начали исчезать целые часы, словно кто-то вырезал их ножницами.

Чик — утро, и Фудзимия колотит носком ботинка в дверь: «Йоджи, твоя смена в магазине». Чик — он стоит на крыльце у задней двери, курит; у них перерыв на обед. Чик — он распахивает дверцу шкафа в поисках какой-нибудь тряпки посвежее, которая бы не так сильно воняла перегаром и потом: он собирается прошвырнуться, «выйти подышать», как он это сам всегда называл. Чик... Оми прикладывает к его боку пропитанный антисептиком тампон, закрепляет его лейкопластырем — эта рана не с миссии, это его попытались пырнуть ножом во время драки, но только порвали плащ, да неглубоко порезали кожу. Он был настолько пьян, что даже не чувствовал боли, пока не пришёл в «Конэко». Кэн, когда понял, что рана неопасна, обругал его и спать ушёл. Вот ублюдок.

— Что с тобой творится? — спрашивал Ая. Собранный, серьёзный, будто на обсуждении очередного задания от Персии. Спрашивал. Его. Снизошёл.

«Со мной творится Аска», — мог бы ответить Кудо. Но нет, вряд ли он бы стал так отвечать. Это было слишком личное. Не для продавцов-цветочников, не для коллег по убийствам и уж точно не для того холодного, отстранённого и замкнутого в себе типа, каким был Фудзимия.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — изобразив усмешку, ответил Йоджи. — Не переживай, устаканится!

Ая сжал губы и отстал. Или сделал вид, что отстал. С этим хмурым типом ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. Они уже несколько лет знакомы, но Йоджи, если бы его спросили, так и не смог бы сказать, что у Фудзимии на душе. Хорошо, что никому в голову не придёт такое спрашивать. Йоджи ни в чём сейчас не был уверен, ни в парнях, ни уж тем более в себе.

По счастливой случайности, провалы в памяти на какое-то время отступили. Наверное, потому, что Йоджи не пил и безвылазно сидел в магазине. Лечил свой бок.

А потом всё продолжилось с того места, где остановилось: чик-чик-чик, его жизнь опять превратилась в нарезку из фрагментов реальности. Занимательная кинолента, порезанная на кадры.

***  
Он душил женщину. Наверное, проститутку, судя по виду. Подведённые глаза, яркая помада, стрижка под мальчика. В грязном переулке было слякотно. Женщина схватила его за пальцы и, царапаясь длинными ногтями, пыталась разжать его руки. Напрасно, ещё никто и никогда не мог этого сделать.

Боль от царапин отрезвила. Йоджи в шоке раскрыл глаза и оттолкнул от себя незнакомку. Та свалилась в грязь, вскочила и, оскальзываясь на высоких каблуках, побежала прочь. Даже слова ему не сказала.

Это была не Аска.

Йоджи в ужасе уставился на свои руки. Его затрясло. Что он только что делал? Нужно забыть это, как можно скорее. Он не хотел душить эту женщину. Не хотел убивать Аску.

Он хотел выпить. А рядом с выходом из переулка нервно мигала вывеска какого-то бара. Как кстати.

***  
Он уже с полчаса сидел в баре, когда в толпе ему привиделся Ая. Не боль вернула его к реальности на этот раз, а вид Фудзимии. На Йоджи как ведро холодной воды опрокинули. А вдруг Ая умер?

В последнее время достаточно было повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть рядом Аску. Мёртвая любовь, мёртвый враг. Аска — его постоянная спутница. Когда он был трезв, она редко радовала его своим присутствием, но стоило лишь пропустить один стаканчик... А вдруг Ая тоже умер, если начал ему мерещиться?

Йоджи подавил в себе желание подорваться с высокого вертящегося стула, пробраться сквозь толпу к телефонному аппарату, что висел на стенке около уборной, и позвонить в магазин. Ая — там? Жив? Ведь если он пришёл к нему, значит, его убили?

Нет, пьяный бред, белочка, — это Йоджи осознал, даже будучи в полубессознательном состоянии. Ая не даст себя так легко убить, поэтому о нём можно не беспокоиться. Пожалуй, надо бы выпить ещё...

Йоджи сделал знак бармену повторить и почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Повернулся. На него пристально смотрел какой-то парень. Невзрачная внешность, среднее телосложение. Йоджи ему подмигнул. А потом его память снова сделала ручкой.

***  
Чик...

На шее Йоджи затягивали широкий кожаный ремень; его собственный, выдернутый из брюк.

Он без одежды, руки связаны за спиной. Кто-то тяжело дышал, навалившись сверху.

Йоджи попытался перевернуться, изогнулся, но ремень дёрнули сильнее, тот почти пережал горло, коленом надавили на поясницу, заодно больно прижав пальцы связанных рук.

— Лежи, сволочь, — прошипел над ухом мужской голос.

Тот невзрачный хмырь из бара. Йоджи чуть не заржал. Он снял парня, а тот оказался психопатом ещё почище него самого.

На глаза попались обшарпанные обои; мягкий розоватый свет шёл от автомата с презервативами. В лёгких разгоралась жгучая тяжесть перегоревшего кислорода, кровь в ушах стучала глухим молотом, в горле першило. Натяжение ремня чуть ослабло, и Йоджи тут же упал щекой на покрывало, кашляя и жадно хватая ртом воздух. От постели несло несвежим бельём, но зато он дышал.

На него снова опустилось чужое тело, что-то скользкое вжалось между ягодиц.

Йоджи завозился, пытаясь скинуть с себя придурка, который, похоже, собирался его трахнуть. Бесполезно. Он мог только беспомощно барахтаться в простынях.

— Лежи спокойно, красавчик, — приказали ему, а потом перед лицом оказалась рука, державшая скальпель. Лезвие поймало розоватый отсвет и блеснуло им в глаза. Йоджи потрясённо вздохнул.

— Скоро ты уже не будешь таким смазливым, — сказали ему на ухо.

Ремень снова затянулся на шее, и Йоджи даже пришлось выгнуться назад, приподнимая плечи и сводя вместе лопатки, а этот садист всё тянул и тянул на себя. Йоджи испуганно захрипел...

***  
Раздался грохот, хлипкую дверь номера сорвало с петель. Мужика смело с кровати, как ветром. Йоджи плюхнулся обратно на разворошенную постель, неловко перекатился на бок и увидел Аю.

Но как он узнал, что именно сегодня потребуется его помощь? Не следит же он за ним каждый вечер, в самом деле.

Послышался звук падения чего-то тяжёлого. Человеческого тела. Звякнул скальпель. Йоджи замутило; в конце концов, он был пьян.

— Ты совсем сдурел? Это был серийный убийца! — прошипел Фудзимия, облокотившись коленом о край кровати. Ая тяжело дышал.

— О, Ая… Привет, — еле-еле пошевелив языком, выдал Йоджи. Ничего умнее он придумать не смог.

Внезапно Фудзимия раздвоился на двух полупрозрачных, а потом снова стал цельным, настоящим.

— Ч-чёрт, больше так не делай.

Пьяный, пьяный Йоджи… Как же ему было плохо.

Неожиданно Ая схватился за ремень, который по-прежнему перетягивал его шею. У него при этом был такой злобный взгляд. На долю секунды Йоджи показалось, что вышедший из себя Фудзимия затянет удавку на его шее.

— Ая, — сердце заколотилось сильнее. — Ая, погоди... — сдавленным голосом, непонятно отчего торопливо.

Но тот наоборот вытянул конец ремня из пряжки и отбросил его в сторону. Дышать сразу стало легче, в голове тоже как будто стало проясняться. Серийный убийца, надо же. Рыбак рыбака... Йоджи посмотрел на пол, где теперь лежал этот маньяк. Без сознания или мёртв? Зная, что Ая дела на середине не бросает, можно было с уверенностью сказать: мёртв.

Странно, но Йоджи не помнил, как оказался в этом номере, да еще и с парнем. Хотя с женщинами у него в последнее время не ладилось совершенно. Так может...

— Давай, быстро. В машину! У нас всего несколько минут. — Фудзимия помогал собирать вещи. Пиджак, рубашка, чёртов ремень... Пока Йоджи натягивал на себя шмотки, путаясь в рукавах и штанинах, Фудзимия схватил из ванной полотенце и принялся протирать поверхности, чтобы скрыть отпечатки пальцев. Правильно, в полиции им светиться было ни к чему. Только сейчас Йоджи заметил, что Фудзимия был в перчатках.

— Ая... А как ты узнал, где я? — вообще-то он мог бы и не спрашивать. Потому что вспомнил, что один раз за вечер Фудзимия ему померещился. — Чёрт, да ты реально следил за мной?

Ая промолчал. Он распахнул окно и поставил ногу на карниз. За трепыхающейся от ветра занавеской виднелась пожарная лестница.

Удобно. Наверное, этот тип, который сейчас валялся дохлый у кровати, собирался уйти отсюда именно этим путём, потому и номер брал около лестницы...

— Ая... — Йоджи уже начал психовать оттого, что тот молчал.

— Быстрее, пока никто не выбежал на шум, — процедил наконец Фудзимия сквозь зубы.

Йоджи приблизился. Его обожгло злобным взглядом. Ауч.

— Ая, это же лав-отель, здесь всегда шумят, и никто не...

***  
Он сидит в машине, и Ая бьёт его по лицу. Несильно, раскрытой ладонью по щекам. Шлёп.

Йоджи схватил губами холодный воздух.

Раскрытое окно Порше. Ночь. Холодный ветер. Полупустая парковка. Рука Фудзимии в его собственной руке. Запястье напряжённое, жёсткое.

— Ая, хватит.

— Очнулся?

— Да, очнулся, всё!

Йоджи отпустил его руку и содрогнулся. От холода.

Он покосился на Аю. Тот его внимательно рассматривал.

От этого пристального взгляда Йоджи захотелось курить. Прямо защитная реакция какая-то: сунуть в рот сигарету и притвориться, будто всё в порядке. И всё действительно станет в порядке. Йоджи полез в задний карман своих брюк, не стоило и надеяться на то, что в машине Фудзимии найдутся сигареты...

— Так ты был в курсе, что этот тип — серийным убийца? — снова сказал Ая.

Руки Йоджи замерли. Нет, он не был в курсе. Хорошо, что Ая этого типа прихлопнул; мир стал чище. Чёрт, кажется, он потерял свои сигареты.

— Ая... У тебя закурить не найдётся? — Йоджи не надеялся на то, что ему повезёт, но узнать всё же стоило.

— Твою мать! Йоджи! Серийный убийца! Я видел полицейские сводки! Он изувечил и убил четверых, а сегодня ты чуть не стал пятым!

Фудзимия почти никогда при нём не выходил из себя. Он выглядел моложе, голос звучал выше, чем обычно.

Йоджи вздохнул. Громкие звуки породили головную боль. Сколько времени он был в отключке, раз у него уже началось похмелье? Хотелось курить, а ещё воды. Или лучше кофе, раз уж у них здесь серьёзный разговор.

Фудзимия шумно выдохнул, видимо, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Но ты ведь был рядом и спас меня. Так что всё в порядке.

— Йоджи... Сколько это ещё будет продолжаться?

Тупые вопросы, как будто он сам не знает, что продолжаться это будет до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не умрёт...

Ему показалось, что мимо раскрытого окна Порше кто-то прошёл: промелькнул и пропал женский силуэт в тёмной одежде. Да, верно. Время Аски.

— Я постараюсь исправиться. Правда. Честно. — Йоджи попытался говорить убедительно.

Ему нужно домой, накачаться алкоголем до беспамятства. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть Аску.

— Эй, ты мне что, не веришь?

Ая молчал. Потом покачал головой.

— Сигареты на заднем сиденье. Они, наверное, выпали у тебя в номере. Я взял с собой.

— Чёрт, Ая. Да ты мой спаситель. Второй раз за ночь. Нет, серьёзно! — Йоджи развернулся, протянул руку и начал шарить в темноте по сиденью. Пальцы наткнулись на полупустую пачку почти сразу. Внутри — зажигалка. Его сигареты. Йоджи прихватил губами фильтр, развернулся обратно и тут же начал прикуривать. Пришлось прикрыться от ветра ладонью.

— Слушай, если тебе это так нужно... Я мог бы помочь, — сказал вдруг Ая. Медленно сказал. Как через силу.

До Йоджи не сразу дошло, о какой помощи идёт речь. А когда дошло, он, шалея от своей догадки, осторожно уточнил:

— Помочь? В смысле, душить меня что ли? Как тот парень?

Да, притворился дурачком, давая шанс Фудзимии отыграть назад. Вот дверь, Ая, ты всё ещё можешь выйти.

— Я говорю о сексе, Йоджи. Если тебе это нужно, то я бы мог...

Похоже, Фудзимия совсем вышел из ума. Йоджи с силой прикусил зубами сигаретный фильтр и затянулся. В морду ему что ли дать? А на фига?

— Ая, извини, но нет. Я постараюсь справиться сам.

Что за детский сад. Они оба взрослые люди. Не в сексе дело.

— Добросишь до «Конэко»? — Йоджи опустил руки на колени. Пальцы судорожно сжались. Хорошо, так хотя бы не видно, что его бьёт мелкая дрожь. Странно, отходняк от выпивки совсем не похож на похмелье...

— Как знаешь, — произнёс Ая, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.

Порше завёлся и гулко заурчал мотором. Йоджи откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза. Требование пристегнуться он проигнорировал.

— Кстати, ты не ответил. Ты следил за мной?.. Ая?

Они выехали с парковки и остановились на красный сигнал светофора. Перекрёсток был пуст. Скучный, дотошный Фудзимия. Йоджи бы на его месте уже вжимал педаль газа в пол.

— Мне подсказали, — наконец ответил Ая.

Йоджи скосил взгляд и отметил руки, слишком сильно вцепившиеся в руль.

— И кто?

Загорелся синий. Ая выжал сцепление и переключился на первую передачу.

— Шульдих.

И Йоджи замолчал.

Он молчал, пока Порше набирал скорость, молчал, пока они пробирались по ночным улицам — в спальном районе кругом почти пустые дороги, только фонари, да вездесущая реклама на стенах домов. Йоджи то так, то эдак катал про себя полученную информацию.

Шульдих, значит. Интересно, у них деловые отношения? Может, Шульдих просто сообщил ему, где Йоджи находится? Но какой смысл Шварцу помогать Вайсс? Насколько Йоджи себе представлял, Шульдих не был добрым самаритянином. А значит имел какой-то свой, шкурный интерес во всём этом деле.

— Какой смысл Шульдиху влезать во всё это? — спросил Йоджи, когда они уже подъезжали к «Конэко».

Ая повернулся и смерил его каким-то странным взглядом.

— Я его попросил. С тобой творится что-то неладное. Я волновался.

Йоджи снова захотелось курить. Предыдущую сигарету он уже давно докурил до фильтра.

Нет, здесь не могло быть никаких двоякостей или иных толкований.

— И давно ты с ним трахаешься? — спросил Йоджи, больше не желая скрывать своё любопытство. Пускай оно было нездоровым. Он вообще нездоров, ему можно...

— Около полугода. — Фудзимия кремень. Даже голос его не изменился, не дрогнул. Он признавался в том, что спал со Шварцем, так спокойно, будто о погоде говорил.

Это спокойствие вогнало Йоджи в странный ступор. Да и в конце концов, это не его дело, кто с кем спит.

— Круто, — сказал он и полез за следующей сигаретой. Ему и так было что обдумать помимо чужих отношений.

До сегодняшнего дня он считал себя натуралом. А очнулся с мужиком в одной постели. Йоджи зачиркал колёсиком зажигалки, пытаясь выбить искру. Чёрт, и почему у него не Зиппо? Это бесило.

Фудзимия молчал настолько многозначительно, словно ему было что сказать. Это тоже раздражало, эта глухая тишина, натянутость...

Йоджи не выдержал первым, обернулся к нему, так и не сумев поджечь сигарету. Выхватил её изо рта, смял в кулаке.

— Ну, что?!

— Держи себя в руках, — сказал Ая. — Если что, я тоже постараюсь следить, чтобы всё было в порядке.

Он не дал Йоджи ответить, вылез из машины. Оказывается, они уже въехали в гараж, пока он возился с сигаретами.

Следить он за ним будет. Йоджи хмыкнул и замер. У Фудзимии были отношения с телепатом из Шварц. И Фудзимия предложил ему секс в качестве помощи. Ну, ладно, это был лечебный секс, и можно допустить, что для Аи секс ничего особого не значит. Но как же Шварц? Что сделает, когда узнает? Или он уже знает и не против? Йоджи скривился, когда понял, о чём думает. Нет, он ничего не хотел об этом знать, совсем ничего.

Ая постучал по крыше Порше. Только тогда Йоджи понял, что слишком долго сидел в машине. Завис просто.

***  
Зависать и думать об Ае и Шульдихе он продолжил и на следующий день. С утра встретился с Фудзимией глазами, и прошедшая ночь развернулась перед его мысленным взором, будто широкая лента. Проститутка, бар, мотель, кровать и тот незнакомец, Ая, парковка, их разговор и признание... Йоджи кивнул Фудзимии, отметив, что тот не выспался. Ну, надо же. Кажется, с таким-то режимом работы, как у них, давно должен был привыкнуть спать помалу и урывками, но поди ж ты. Ая зевнул, зажмурился и зябко передёрнул плечами. Футболка на нём была зелёная. В сочетании с красными волосами... Йоджи подумал, что ему хватило бы одного взгляда в зеркало, чтобы проснуться. Такой зрительный диссонанс, кажется, кого угодно выбил бы из колеи.

Интересно, кто кого трахает? Ая Шульдиха или наоборот? Йоджи отвёл взгляд от яркого цветового пятна и уткнулся в кружку кофе.

Оми просто благодетель, заварил отменный кофе. Крепкий, ароматный. Йоджи заметил, что Ая сегодня изменил своему обыкновению и вместо чая тоже потянулся к кофеварке. По телевизору уже давно шли утренние новости. Дикторша что-то говорила о дождливой погоде.

***  
Чик...

Ая прижимал его к стене и вжимался в него сам. Дыхания не хватало. Губы Аи были сильными, жадными. Пальцы цепко стискивали плечи. Глаза Ая прикрыл. Йоджи моргнул и залип, засмотрелся на тёмные ресницы, на морщинки, расходящиеся от зажмуренных век, задохнулся от ощущения горячего языка. Так полно и сильно его, кажется, никогда не целовали.

А потом Ая отодвинулся от него, вздохнул, и всё закончилось.

Взгляд Фудзимии не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Ну, как? Очнулся?

Йоджи понял, что не помнит, что было до этого поцелуя. Опять с ним это происходит.

— А что я... — голос хрипел. Йоджи кашлянул, а ещё машинально облизнул губы. Влажные. — А что было?

Ая покачал головой. Кажется, он был разочарован.

— Нет. Ничего серьёзного. Просто по тебе заметно, когда ты перестаёшь отслеживать происходящее, имей в виду.

— В смысле, «перестаю отслеживать»? — Йоджи ощутил панику. Он представил, что похож во время своих приступов на зомби, и ему совсем поплохело.

— Отсутствующий взгляд, индифферентное отношение к происходящему, ты становишься послушным и покладистым... Будь ты в себе, ты бы никогда не дал мне себя поцеловать, — рот Фудзимии странно искривился.

Чёрт. Это звучало просто отвратительно. Когда Йоджи был трезв, он думал об Аске. Когда чувство вины выматывало ему нервы, он хватался за выпивку, и тогда Аска или исчезала, или наоборот обретала реальность — уж как пойдёт. А теперь ещё и провалы в памяти. Возможно, ему бы не помешал врач, — подумал Йоджи. Но если Персия узнает, что у него не всё в порядке с мозгами... Как знать, не решат ли они там, в Критикер, что Кудо Йоджи больше не подходит для Вайсс? А Персия узнает совершенно точно. Они все здесь под наблюдением, работа такая, иначе нельзя...

— Эй. — Йоджи изобразил ухмылку. — С каких это пор ты решаешь, что я буду делать, а что нет? Ты ведь даже не пробовал.

Фудзимия нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. И что не так он сказал?

— Я не понял. Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Да. Чтобы ты поцеловал меня снова. Пока я это осознаю. — Йоджи кивнул и сглотнул. Облокотился о стену, прикрыл глаза и замер.

— Ну... Вот я...

— Йоджи, иди работай, — перебил его Ая.

Чёрт побери.

Так они никогда не наладят отношения, — думал Йоджи, послушно направляясь обратно в торговый зал. Странно, с каких это пор он хотел наладить с Аей отношения? Он вообще-то не забыл, что тот спит с Шульдихом.

***  
В обед он вышел... Нет, никуда конкретно, просто пройтись по кварталу. Купить сигарет, вот. И плевать, что у него было ещё полпачки, сигареты — такая вещь, которая нужна всегда, а закончиться может в любой неподходящий момент. Поэтому — подальше от сочувствующего цепкого взгляда Оми, подальше от Фудзимии, который, кажется, вёл за ним слежку, от лениво двигающегося, будто сонная муха, Хидаки, подальше от восторженно пищащих школьниц, — сколько можно, в самом деле...

Сбежал. Да, он сбежал, чтоб подышать.

Людей мало, обещанный дождь всё же зарядил редкими и холодными каплями. Йоджи закутался в плащ, поднял воротник — не потому, что замёрз, а просто чтобы отгородиться от всего мира. Где-то рядом была Аска, вечная спутница, как чувство вины, как этот самый дождь, стылая, нудная и неизбывная, как тоска...

Налетел порыв ветра, схватил за отвороты плаща, сбил с ног, протащил назад и вбок. Йоджи шлёпнуло спиной о кирпичную стену подворотни, от удара вышибло воздух из лёгких. Он потрясённо охнул и глаза в глаза встретился с рыжим немцем из Шварц, Шульдихом.

Шварц. Паника.

Шульдих смотрел на него в упор, склонив голову вбок. Длинные рыжие патлы растрепались по плечам, бандана на лбу, серые глаза блестящие, цепкие. Радужка цвета хмурой стали, а зрачок — как бездонное дуло револьвера.

У Йоджи пересохло во рту. Сдохнуть вот так вот просто, в подворотне за мусорным баком... Хотя — самый подходящий финал для него. Чего он ещё хотел, убийца-мститель с расшатанными нервами?..

Шульдих растянул тонкие губы в подобии улыбки.

Йоджи обнаружил, что машинально вцепился в его запястья, сминая манжеты зелёного пиджака. Нет, он ещё не готов умирать, он ещё поборется за свою жизнь.

— Какие интересные у тебя мысли, — шепнул Шульдих. — А ведь я только поздороваться подошёл.

И он глумливо хохотнул. Йоджи захотелось придушить его, предварительно размазав затылком о стену. Он дёрнулся, чтоб оттолкнуть Шульдиха, но тот стоял, будто скала.

— Не так быстро, Балинез. Мы только начали.

Позывной неприятно резанул по ушам. Как ещё одно напоминание об его занятии, об его мести, об Аске, которую Балинез убил своими собственными руками.

— Да, я как раз хотел поговорить о ней! — Шульдих пару раз кивнул, не сводя с него взгляда.

Какого чёрта он так близко?

Аска выбрала момент, чтобы посмотреть на него, выглянула из-за мусорного бака, встала в тени здания. Йоджи посмотрел туда, но, разумеется, уже ничего не увидел. Шварц проследил за его взглядом и сказал деланно-равнодушно:

— Знаешь, там ведь никого и не было.

— Знаю, — прошипел Йоджи.

Он же ещё не совсем свихнулся. Понимал, что это просто галлюцинация. Но вот какого чёрта у него были эти самые галлюцинации?..

— Больше сна и отдыха, правильное питание, и всё пройдёт, — посулил Шульдих.

Да, как же.

— Катись к чёрту.

Какого хрена ему от него нужно, раз он не собирается его убивать? Йоджи ощутил, как в груди у него разливается едкое раздражение.

— А хочешь, избавлю тебя от неё? — спросил Шульдих. И снова растянул губы тонкой бесцветной улыбкой.

Он вообще был бесцветным и невзрачным, терялся в своих ярких волосах и одежде. Серые, как будто выцветшие глаза, бледная кожа со следами веснушек...

Избавит от Аски?! Как?

— Какой тебе резон мне помогать? — Йоджи постарался выделить голосом всё своё отвращение, которое он почувствовал, получив предложение о помощи от Шварц.

— Ая беспокоится, — просто ответил Шульдих.

Они спят вместе. Господи, как Фудзимия может быть с этим типом? Почему?

— А то, что беспокоит Аю, беспокоит и меня, — продолжил Шульдих, наморщив лоб.

Подумать только, какие душевные у них отношения. Йоджи скривился, как будто раскусил что-то горькое, противное.

— Да-а. Чувствовать то же, что и он, даже понимать его лучше, чем он себя понимает... Вот только не могу сообразить, что он в тебе-то нашёл?

Ушедшая было паника снова вернулась. Йоджи понял, что за взгляд был у Шульдиха. Так птица следит за мошкой прежде, чем склевать. Он дёрнулся было прочь, но Шульдих держал его крепко, толкнул обратно к стене. Чёрт, плащ, наверное, испачкался, извозился об кирпичную стену, придётся отдавать его в чистку... Что за ерунда лезет в голову? Шульдих наверняка всё это читает, каждую его мысль, каждую жалкую мыслишку, которая мелькает у него в голове, и эти мысли о мыслях он тоже сейчас прочтёт...

Йоджи захотелось схватиться за голову.

— Ну, ну... Будь проще, — раздался голос Шульдиха. — Вот Ая о таких вещах не заморачивается.

В ушах отчего-то зазвенело. Йоджи почувствовал на лице капли дождя; тот, кажется, усиливался.

— В принципе, это не обсуждается. «Хочешь-не хочешь», что за ромашка?.. Давай, помаши своей девочке ручкой и не дёргайся, — Шульдих вдруг прижался к его лбу своим, кожа к коже.

— Какой девочке? — выдохнул Йоджи.

— Что, хочешь поболтать, пока я лезу в твои мозги? — от Шульдиха пахло мятой и морским афтершейвом. — Если ошибусь, то могу устроить тебе лоботомию. Если Фудзимия что-нибудь заметит, то скажу, что так и было...

Йоджи зажмурился, чтоб не видеть его глаз.

— Не устроишь.

Шульдих издал тихий смешок.

Не было заметно никаких изменений. Рыжий, наверное, врал, что залез к нему в голову. Йоджи попытался прислушаться к себе, но это было бесполезное занятие.

Он спит с Аей. И решил помочь потому, что Ая за него беспокоился? Ну, надо же.

— Что? — спросил Шульдих вслух. Шепнул еле слышно. Кожа его была прохладной на ощупь.

— Ты же Тёмная тварь. Такие, как ты, не помогают.

В мозгу будто взорвалась кислотная бомба. Ощущение яркое, как от пощёчины. Йоджи вскрикнул и вытаращил глаза, тяжело вздохнул.

— Я никакая не тварь, понял? Ещё раз подумаешь обо мне и Фудзимии — выжгу мозги, будешь до старости слюнявым идиотом!

Шульдиха допекло, явно. В его речи прорезались грубые нотки немецкого акцента. И ещё он задышал чаще.

— А что не так? Вы же трахаетесь...

— Секс... Да что ты вообще об этом знаешь! — Шульдих выплюнул это с презрением. Да, Йоджи, кажется, чего-то не понимал.

— Что? Он тебе не даёт? Или у тебя проблемы с потенцией? Или вы...

Из затылка, изнутри, будто выдернули занозу, которая глубоко вросла в плоть. Стало пусто. Что-то исчезло, что-то такое, что было привычным, с чем он сроднился, как неизлечимый больной сродняется со своей болью — настолько полно, что уже не осознаёт себя без неё. У Йоджи перехватило дыхание.

— А теперь катись на хрен, — прошипел Шульдих, отодвигаясь и разжимая руки. Йоджи качнуло к мусорному баку, он не успел удержать равновесие, уткнулся в него плечом. Завоняло помоями.

— Сволочь неблагодарная. Я его предупреждал, что ты не оценишь...

В ушах зазвенело снова, с утроенной силой. Глаза у Йоджи закатились, его затошнило. Хорошо, что кроме кофе и сигарет у него с завтрака ничего не было, иначе...

Шаги Шульдиха стали удаляться всё дальше и дальше, сливаясь со звуками дождя и улицы. Шарканье чужих ног, шум проезжающих мимо машин, хлопанье крыльев взлетающих в небо птиц. Такие привычные звуки, обычная жизнь была совсем рядом.

Но Йоджи чувствовал себя так, будто потерял что-то ценное, что-то забыл.

Он провёл дрожащей рукой по карману плаща, но сигаретная пачка была внутри. Деньги лежали в заднем кармане брюк. И только потом Йоджи понял, чего лишился. Аски больше не было рядом. Аска куда-то делась. Исчезла, будто её и не было. Чувство утраты было настолько тяжёлым, что Йоджи уселся прямо на асфальт и зажмурился, подставив лицо дождю.

Это было настоящее одиночество.

В себя Йоджи пришёл не скоро.

***  
— Ты где был? Оми уже хотел бежать тебя разыскивать! — Кэн деловито натягивал перчатки. Обычные перчатки вратаря. Возле входа в магазин стояли трое сорванцов лет десяти и ждали, когда Кэн выйдет на улицу.

— Я в порядке, — ответил Йоджи и попытался изобразить свою обычную улыбку. Судя по тому, как неохотно шевельнулись лицевые мышцы, улыбка не вышла. Впрочем, Кэн и не смотрел, он уже отворачивался и кричал:

— Оми, Йоджи вернулся!

В голове было пусто и оттого поразительно свободно. Йоджи чувствовал, что теперь, когда Аска ушла, он может всё. Действительно всё. Клеить сколько угодно женщин, пить сколько угодно виски, гонять по автостраде на скорости двести километров в час и не опасаться, что на сложном повороте на пассажирском сидении возникнет призрак мёртвой девушки. Он был свободен!

Правда... Подумав о женщинах, он ощутил неуверенность. Его руки ещё не забыли того ощущения женской шеи, сжимаемой пальцами. Тонкая горячая кожа, частый пульс, хрип и длинные ногти, впивающиеся в его запястья. Нет. Только не снова.

Вряд ли Шульдих что-то с ним сделал. Но женщин Йоджи больше не хотел. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время — точно нет. Он обойдётся и без секса. Не страшно.

На крик Хидаки появился не Оми, а Фудзимия.

Йоджи посмотрел на него и с удивлением и понял, что Ая о нём беспокоился. Этот серьёзный взгляд, это хмурое лицо. Ая переживал.

— Привет, Ая. Я вернулся, — Йоджи слабо махнул рукой. Выражение на лице Аи осталось прежним.

При Кэне нельзя было говорить о Шульдихе, нельзя было говорить об Аске. Поэтому Йоджи просто стоял и смотрел. А Ая смотрел в ответ и сурово поджимал губы.

И тогда Йоджи решился. Шагнул вперёд, мимо Хидаки, подошёл к Ае и поцеловал его. И плевать, что плащ грязный, и волосы от дождя намокли, и руки отчего-то задрожали... Йоджи обнял Аю, притянул к себе и — поцеловал. А то, видите ли, «не дал бы себя поцеловать», ишь ты!

— Видишь, всё в порядке, — шепнул он, оторвавшись на секунду от его губ.

Ая только жадно перевёл дыхание. Тогда Йоджи снова наклонился и продолжил поцелуй. Да, руки дрожали. Наверное, потому что Ая — парень. Снова то самое ощущение, которое он ощутил в прошлый раз, когда целовался с Фудзимией. Тесноты и жара.

Где-то рядом что-то упало и загремело. Ну, класс. Хидака уронил футбольный мяч на горшки с рассадой. Земля — по полу, глиняные черепки — вдребезги. Небось, Кэн потом ещё и на них с Аей свалит, типа не ожидал, удивился...

Из коридора, ведущего к торговому залу, послышался крик Оми:

— Кэн, ты ещё не ушёл? Подожди!!

Ая отстранился. Нет, не так. Он почти оттолкнул Йоджи, отошёл на пару шагов, вжался в стенку, вытер губы тыльной стороной руки. Посмотрел на Йоджи исподлобья тёмным, нечитаемым взглядом.

В зал вбежал Оми. Он очень торопился и запыхался.

— Парни... Манкс звонила... У нас срочная миссия. — А потом Оми увидел беспорядок, который устроил Хидака, и уже другим голосом спросил: — Что здесь случилось?

Ему никто не ответил.

***  
Миссия была простой. Поехать в порт, проникнуть на склад, взорвать хранившийся на нём груз. Информацию о владельцах груза им сообщат позже. На самом деле, там и трое прекрасно бы справились. Но Йоджи сказал, что тоже принимает миссию и едет с ними. И пускай в этот раз поблизости не наблюдалось никаких несчастных красоток, его в кои-то веки интересовали не они. Его Ая интересовал. После поцелуя слишком молчаливый, с цепким и мрачным взглядом, с поджатыми губами... Нет, Йоджи сказал себе, что постарается быть рядом с Аей всю дорогу, а потом, когда они вернутся обратно в «Конэко» после взрывательных работ, они поговорят.

Он не знал, о чём они вообще-то будут говорить. Но поведение Аи как-то требовало разговора. Пусть объясняется, почему сперва сам вытаскивает его из передряги, целует, даже обращается с просьбой о помощи к Шварц, а после — отталкивает его. Требовалось также выяснить, что у него с этим самым Шульдихом. Йоджи не терпел недосказанностей, их и так хватало в его жизни. Ведь явно он помогал ему не просто так, из-за дружеского сочувствия. Если разобраться, они и не дружили никогда. Это поверхностное общение в магазине днём и на миссиях ночью нельзя было назвать дружбой. Ая просто отдавал поручения и приказы — не только ему, Йоджи, а всем Вайсс. Они их выполняли и таким образом взаимодействовали. И тут... И тут внезапно Фудзимия сам перешёл грань между работой и личным. Поцеловал его, видите ли. И не надо рассказывать, что это было нужно для того, чтобы привести его в чувство. Помнится, в прошлый раз он просто дал ему пощёчину.

Йоджи машинально потёр скулу, сидя в фургончике на заднем сидении. Руки были в рабочих перчатках, ремешок часов плотно обхватывал запястье. Они уже ехали в порт. Кэн сидел рядом с Аей спереди. В зеркале заднего вида Йоджи то и дело замечал сурово сжатые губы Фудзимии и иногда — прядь алых волос и левую щёку. Смотрел и почему-то просто не мог оторваться.

***  
Оми отключил сигнализацию до банального просто. Обесточил электричество. У них было около получаса прежде, чем кто-нибудь сможет заметить неполадки с напряжением. Впрочем, было странно, что груз не охранялся. Неужели его владельцы были настолько уверены в его сохранности, что даже не поставили рядом с ними обычных сторожей? Ая приказал им всем быть наготове. Кэн в очередной раз проверил, как выходят когти из его перчаток. Если честно, этот постоянный лязг ужасно раздражал. Йоджи дёргался и хотел курить.

Хидаку отправили вперёд. Оми остался в фургончике неподалёку наблюдать за периметром. Связь осуществляли с помощью переговорного устройства, они вчетвером сидели на зашифрованном канале, Оми гарантировал, что их не запеленгуют и не подслушают. Ой, да ладно. Что вообще могло случиться на такой простой миссии? Единственным неудобством была её внезапность. Йоджи усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, но волнение его не покидало. Исчезновение Аски он ощущал до сих пор. Из-за этого всё окружающее он воспринимал с раздражающей его самого чёткостью. Словно долго-долго сидел в тёмной комнате, а потом вышел на свет, и все предметы бросались в глаза, привлекая своей формой, цветом и объёмом. И это не только со зрением было. Со слухом, с обонянием, с тактильной чувствительностью. У Йоджи словно пелену с глаз сдёрнули. Он чувствовал себя заново рождённым, чёрт побери!

Весь опыт предыдущих миссий говорил ему, что сегодняшнее предприятие будет больше похоже на прогулку. На этой миссии ничего не могло случиться...

Йоджи ошибся. Случился Шульдих.

Ая двинулся следом за Кэном, а Йоджи пришлось идти в обход. Ну, что тут такого, они всё равно неизбежно должны были встретиться внутри, обследовав территорию, прилегающую к ангару. Второй пункт плана: заложить возле груза взрывчатку, вернуться к фургончику и подорвать здесь всё.

Неожиданно Хидака доложил по внутренней связи, что нашёл двух убитых, судя по отсутствию спецодежды, то были не работники доков, а частники, и вооружены они были автоматами. Трупы без видимых повреждений, на более детальное обследование не было времени. У Кэна с собой было достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы уничтожить груз. Он сообщил, что проникает внутрь здания. После этого он на связь уже не выходил.

Йоджи обнаружил вход на второй ярус складского помещения — железную лестницу, и начал подниматься по ней, стараясь ступать по ступенькам бесшумно. Дверь оказалась не заперта. А за дверью Йоджи увидел их. Аю с Шульдихом.

Ая стоял, прижавшись к стене, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Выражение на его лице... Йоджи не знал, что Ая вообще может испытывать такие эмоции. Шульдих склонился к нему близко-близко, вжимался в его шею губами, и пальцы его лежали у Аи на щеке. В помещении не было света, но они вдвоём стояли под запылённым слуховым окном, и отсвет от фонаря с улицы падал как раз Ае на макушку, высвечивая пряди его волос артериально-алым.

Йоджи замер на входе и ухватил всю картину взглядом, — то был будто застывший стоп-кадр в фильме, бедном на спецэффекты, а потом входная дверь закрылась за его спиной с тихим щелчком, и Ая открыл глаза, метнувшись взглядом на звук.

Йоджи сделалось жарко. Давно он не испытывал желания сбежать, ощущения, что оказался не вовремя и в ненужном месте.

Шульдих шевельнул пальцами — будто паук тронул паутину на прочность — и Ая вздрогнул, приоткрыл рот, выгнулся... Они отмерли от своей кажущейся неподвижности. Шульдих поднял голову, они поцеловались. Йоджи снова опалило влажным жаром. Ая схватился за зелёный рукав пиджака, сминая в кулаке и ткань, и рыжие волосы, кожа на его перчатках натянулась, лакированно-глянцевая.

Когда поцелуй закончился, глаза у Аи сделались пьяные.

— Ну как ты мог такое подумать? — прошептал вдруг Шульдих. — Я не управлял им, он сам пришёл. Я наш уговор выполняю...

Взгляд Фудзимии сделался более осмысленным, но, по большому счёту, Ая всё равно выглядел так, словно находился под кайфом. Из-за Шульдиха? Йоджи почему-то поверил, что между ними двумя действительно есть нечто большее, чем просто секс. Как там говорил Шульдих? «Да что ты вообще об этом знаешь»?

Йоджи криво усмехнулся. Он знал и понимал. Хоть кто-то здесь был счастлив. Он обернулся, чтобы уйти и не мешать. Третий лишний, ну до чего классическая история.

Что-то схватило его за руку, дёрнуло, и он потерял равновесие. Пошатнулся, упав прямо на Аю, схватился за его плечо, чтобы устоять.

— Вот, так лучше, — сказал над ухом Шульдих.

— Придурок, — произнёс Ая. Было непонятно, кого именно он так обласкал, Шульдиха или самого Йоджи.

Близость Шварц ощущалась, как щекотка. Йоджи чувствовал его всем телом, каждой его клеточкой. Это ощущение близости и присутствия ширилось и росло, как постепенно возрастающее напряжение тока в сети. Оно было как... Удовольствие. Йоджи постарался дышать ровно и медленно. Наткнулся на взгляд Аи и позабыл о своём намерении, вздрогнул, хватанул губами воздух, стиснул зубы, когда Шульдих прикоснулся к его спине раскрытой ладонью.

— Прекрати, — из последних сил шепнул Йоджи. Хотелось зажмуриться и очутиться где-нибудь не здесь, не на миссии, не на складе. Хотелось что-то делать, двигаться и прикасаться, его тело изнывало из-за вынужденной неподвижности. Лёгкие закололо от нехватки воздуха, губы заныли от нехватки прикосновений. Шульдих, телепат несчастный, тронул его губы пальцами, и Йоджи раскрылся, подался вперёд, ахнул в голос. Ая неожиданно схватил его за волосы, связанные в хвост, дёрнул к себе и прижался своими губами к его рту. Йоджи выставил руки, облокачиваясь о стену. Зубы Аи столкнулись с его зубами, потом он почувствовал язык и огненную бархатистость чужого рта, взорвался жаром от этого безумного ощущения, а Шульдих выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы провести рукой по его шее, щекотно и неуловимо... Йоджи неожиданно для себя застонал.

В ухе ожил передатчик, захрипел тонкими помехами:

— Балинез, Абиссинец? Сибиряк вернулся. Приём? Приём?

— Вот так всегда, на самом интересном, — Шульдих цыкнул зубом.

Йоджи отодвинулся от Аи, жадно хватая ртом тяжёлый воздух.

Он потерялся, утратил почву под ногами. Привычный мир его накренился и пошёл трещинами.

— Это Абиссинец. Скоро буду. — Ая говорил ровным голосом, своим обычным голосом. От этого диссонанс между происходящим и привычным казался только сильнее.

— Вас понял, — раздалось в ухе Йоджи. — У тебя пять минут.

Это означало, что Хидака уже установил таймер обратного отсчёта. Вечно он торопится...

— Ещё есть время, — произнёс Шульдих, и от хриплых ноток голоса, от грубого, царапающего акцента Йоджи бросило в дрожь.

— Позже, — возразил Ая, разрушая момент.

Позже. Потом. Это было явно обещание, и ожидание тяжёлым тянущим ощущением осело где-то в желудке, словно физический голод.

— Идём, — это Ая сказал уже ему, шагнул к двери, уверенный, что Йоджи пойдёт за ним.

— Тогда до встречи, — согласился Шульдих.

Хлопнула дверь, ночной воздух огладил лицо холодом и ветром с залива. Солёный запах гнилых водорослей казался слишком резким. Чёрная вода была где-то рядом, но терялась цветом с беззвёздным небом.

Они обошли здание, пролезли в дыру в заборе, Ая распахнул дверь их неприметного грязно-белого фургона, припаркованного возле трансформаторного щитка, гудящего напряжением.

— Ну, наконец-то. Где вы были? — взволнованно приветствовал их Оми.

Хидака фыркнул. Он имел право на некоторую заносчивость. Ведь сегодня он выполнил миссию практически в одиночку. Йоджи подумал, что тех охранников, вооружённых автоматами, скорее всего, вырубил Шульдих ещё до их прихода. Вот оно как...

— Я разведывал обстановку, — ответил Ая.

Йоджи промолчал. Что-то надо было сказать, но слов не было.

Взрыв раздался, когда фургон уже отъезжал от складов. Миссия выполнена.

***  
Без Аски было непривычно, одиноко. Когда рядом не было людей, это одиночество ощущалось в разы острее.

Йоджи принял душ, запихнул грязную одежду в корзину, дошёл до кровати, мельком глянул на стену, где когда-то давно развесил карандашные наброски, сделанные собственной рукой, посмотрел в окно. На улице горели фонари и над ними бездонной перевёрнутой впадиной темнело небо. Раннее утро или глубокая ночь? Не разберёшь. Да, из-за того, что у них была ночная миссия, они могли не выходить в магазин до обеда, Момои-сан подменяла их как раз в таких случаях. Так что Йоджи вполне мог бы выспаться, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Слишком привык проводить обычные ночи в барах и на танцульках. Вот правда половину этих ночей он почти не помнил... Случай с Аей был исключительным. Ну, не считая того раза, когда он чуть не придушил ту проститутку. Интересно, а в другие ночи... С кем он был? Кто составлял ему компанию, помогая сбежать от Аски и себя самого? Йоджи мерещились чьи-то тела и объятия, но никого конкретного он вспомнить не мог. Случайные попутчики, что с них взять.

Стук в дверь и короткое «войдите». Нельзя сказать, что он не ждал Фудзимию. Но, признаться честно, не ожидал, что он придёт так скоро. Впрочем, к чему тянуть? Они ведь взрослые люди и хотят одного и того же.

Ая дошёл до кровати и неожиданно остановился.

— Если ты думаешь, что мне от тебя нужно только одно, то ты ошибаешься.

Йоджи поднял голову и улыбнулся слегка устало. Когда общаешься с телепатом, жить становится сложнее.

— Передай Шульдиху привет. Скажи ему, что он зараза.

«Ты мне тоже нравишься», — услышал Йоджи в ответ. Мысленный голос Шульдиха был чётче, чем его собственные мысли.

Йоджи фыркнул. Интереса Шульдиха к себе он не понимал. Не понимал, почему тот решил помочь ему с Аской и провалами памяти. Не понимал, почему Шульдих не расстался с Аей, когда понял, что тот интересуется им, Йоджи.

«И никогда не поймёшь, идиот», — на этот раз мысль несла резкий, негативный оттенок. Йоджи решил, что лезет не в своё дело. В конце концов, может, Шульдих и против. Просто не может диктовать свои условия Ае.

Это предположение Шульдих никак не прокомментировал, замолчал, и Йоджи даже не мог сказать с уверенностью, ушёл ли он из его головы или остался слушать.

— Закончили болтать? — спросил Ая, и только тогда Йоджи понял, что он всё это время молча стоял возле его кровати и ждал, когда они наговорятся.

— Да, наверное. — Йоджи кивнул, прикрыв глаза.

Ая присел к нему на кровать и попросил:

— Если ты к чему-то не готов, то предупреди, ладно?

Забавно это было, — неуверенный Фудзимия. Йоджи в другое время удивился и высказался бы вслух по этому поводу, если бы и сам не ощущал волнения и скованности, которые мешали ему вести себя, как обычно.

Да, в самом деле, что они, как подростки на первом свидании?!

Йоджи повернулся к Ае, потянул его на себя, вынуждая наклониться, обнял за спину. Кровать прогнулась под весом тела Фудзимии. Он положил руки на подушку по обе стороны от головы Йоджи, накрыл его собою. Тело Аи было горячим и казалось очень сильным, тяжёлым. Йоджи с удовольствием впитал бы в себя эту силу, затонул бы в ней, но ему этого было мало. Он потянул Аю за волосы, запустив пальцы в пряди на затылке, прижал к себе, требуя поцелуя. Единение губ на обычный поцелуй почти не было похоже. Что ж так голодно, так мало? Йоджи приподнялся, стараясь углубить поцелуй, вжался грудью в объятия Аи. Тот сжал его плечи, толкая обратно на кровать, вторгся языком в его рот, жадно притёрся всем телом, неожиданно коротко куснул его нижнюю губу и отнял голову. Йоджи в голос выдохнул и часто задышал, стараясь прийти в себя.

— Ну, давай... — шепнул Йоджи, не сдержавшись. Попытался поторопить.

Чёрт его знает, почему он так на Аю реагировал, он и сам такой реакции от себя не ожидал. Ая будил в нём странные ощущения и эмоции. Теперь, когда вечно нелюдимый Ая раскрылся перед ним настолько внезапно, к нему потянуло со страшной силой. Вроде как кто-то сказал: «можно», и Йоджи без оглядки нырнул с головой в омут.

От одежды они избавились за какие-то минуты. Руки Аи, его гладкое и горячее тело, кожа и сокращающиеся мускулы под пальцами. Йоджи будто горел. Будто дорвался до чего-то, чего был лишён долгое время.

— У тебя уже кто-нибудь был? — шепнул Ая, и его голос совершенно не соотносился с лихорадочным сердцебиением и жадностью его объятий. Скорее, это был голос человека, готового в любой момент остановиться и перестать. Йоджи чуть не взвыл с досады; его трясло.

— Не помню... Мне без разницы.

Ему действительно было всё равно.

— А мне — нет, — возразил Ая, и Йоджи проглотил ругательство. К чему эти остановки, когда они уже почти добрались до главного.

Подготовку Йоджи проклинал на все лады, под конец почти в полный голос. Он говорил Фудзимие, куда он может засунуть свои пальцы, извивался на кровати, стискивая в кулаках покрывало. На спине выступила испарина, свои губы Йоджи искусал, стараясь заглушить стоны, пока Ае не надоест над ним издеваться.

— Я тебя сейчас придушу, — наполовину всерьёз, с угрозой, зашипел Йоджи.

— Если хочешь, могу связать тебе руки, — предложил Ая, вдвинув скользкие от смазки пальцы особенно глубоко.

Йоджи подставился под него, прогибаясь. Содрогнулся, вообразив собственную беспомощность со связанными руками, и чуть не ляпнул «да». Удивительно, как промолчать сумел?

— Нет, — прошептал он, снимаясь с пальцев.

Он будет держать себя в руках, он сможет справиться с собой, Ая — не какая-то там безымянная слабая девица. Если что, случись у Йоджи затмение, он сможет постоять за себя. Йоджи может ему доверять в этом вопросе...

Ая навис над ним, опускаясь и касаясь медленно, словно давая Йоджи время передумать. Его дыхание над ухом было быстрым и шумным. Йоджи услышал его и машинально задышал чаще, сердце забилось сильнее. Ая входил постепенно. Бесконечно неторопливо. Каждое движение его тела казалось пыткой. На просьбы «быстрее» он не реагировал, только вжимался лбом Йоджи в спину, да стискивал на его плече пальцы. Наверное, будут синяки. Дышал так часто, что между лопаток было жарко. Очень жарко.

Йоджи услышал какой-то невнятный шум и вздёрнул голову. К ним, к кровати, направлялся Шульдих. Странный взгляд, как будто дикий, растрёпанные волосы. Ая увидел его и замер. Потянулся ближе, опираясь о плечо Йоджи, толкнулся вперёд. Это было почти идеальное движение. Йоджи ахнул, переживая горячую волну, прошившую его тело с позвоночника до кончиков пальцев.

— На бок, — услышал он голос Шульдиха и не понял, мысленно тот говорил или вслух.

Ая обхватил его поперёк живота и потянул на себя. А потом толкнулся в него под новым углом, и это оказалось совсем по-другому, но тоже хорошо. Пальцы у Шульдиха были холодными, и губы — тоже. Йоджи вздрогнул и вскрикнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своему члену. Рот Шульдиха оказался настоящим откровением, горячий, влажный рот, взявший его сразу и почти целиком. Йоджи судорожно выгнулся, откинулся на Аю, затылком почти к нему на плечо. Шульдих выпустил его изо рта, дразняще подул на влажную от слюны нежную кожу и, не дожидаясь, когда Йоджи придёт в себя, снова припал к его члену. Йоджи почувствовал, как сжимает головку тесным горлом, машинально сжался, стискивая Аю внутри, словил его короткий и резкий стон — и ему этого хватило. Он кончил неожиданно и ослепительно быстро, выгибаясь в Аиных руках, толкаясь Шульдиху в рот, распадаясь в нахлынувшем безумии на болезненные острые осколки. Кажется, он стонал. Кажется...

Как же хорошо. Впервые за столько времени Йоджи было хорошо.

Когда он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы понимать, что происходит, с Аей был Шульдих. У них был бешеный ритм, будто они старались догнать его, будто у них сорвало последние тормоза. Ая заметил, что Йоджи на него смотрит и беззвучно простонал, зажмурившись. Шульдих что-то сказал по-немецки, его голос звучал грубо и жёстко, по одному слову на каждый размашистый и сильный толчок. Кровать спинкой ударилась о стену раз, другой, и тут Ая вскрикнул, а Шульдих замер, застыл, как подстреленный.

Йоджи забыл, как дышать. Очнулся и сделал судорожный вздох только, когда Ая пошевелил рукой по покрывалу. Их пальцы встретились, переплелись. Шульдих наклонился и поцеловал Аю в шею. Осторожно и медленно.

Йоджи увидел, что за окном светает. Наконец-то ему захотелось спать.

***  
Несколько лет спустя.

В палате было прохладно и свежо. Приоткрытая фрамуга окна. На улице пели птицы. Раннее утро. Голова болела, если неосторожно дотронуться до места удара. Повязка была плотной, под бинтами угадывался марлевый тампон. В мозгу — пусто, как шаром покати. Все вопросы, которые он задавал себе после того, как очнулся, до сих пор вызывали панику: «Кто я?», «Как меня зовут?» Ни единого ответа не всплывало на эти вопросы, и даже доктора говорили, что память может никогда не вернуться к нему. Предлагали реабилитацию. Советовали свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что, скорее всего, ему придётся жить, будто он — новый человек. Докторам легко было говорить.

Но как быть с ощущением, будто он потерял что-то важное? А вдруг где-то там есть человек, которого он любил?

Когда молодая и симпатичная медсестра сказала, что её зовут Аска, он ощутил что-то знакомое в её имени. Словно тусклая лампочка на мгновение зажглась в его голове. Он был на правильном пути, это был почти что момент узнавания.

— Простите, а мы с вами раньше никогда не встречались? — неуверенно спросил он, отчаянно схватившись за рукав её больничной униформы.

Аска улыбнулась и покачала головой. И, что-то разглядев в его лице, быть может, разочарование, присела на краешек койки и сказала:

— Не волнуйтесь. Память обязательно вернётся к вам, пусть не сейчас, но когда-нибудь. Пока я здесь, я постараюсь вам помочь.

Аска была очень доброй и отзывчивой, не такой, как остальные в этой больнице. Он с благодарностью сжал её руку и всё держал, не в силах отпустить.

Дверь его палаты распахнулась, и внутрь стремительным шагом прошёл гайдзин. Можно сказать, ворвался.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Ему нужен покой! — Аска тут же кинулась на его защиту.

— Фройляйн, — сказал гайдзин, — а не пошли бы вы в соседнюю палату уколы ставить? Там вас уже заждались.

Гайдзин был рыжий. И говорил по-японски с грубым акцентом.

— Простите... Мы знакомы? Вы знаете меня? — собственный голос показался слабым и неуверенным.

— Конечно, мы знакомы, — гайдзин фыркнул.

Аска заторопилась и поспешно ушла, почти убежала. Наверное, она не должна была болтать с пациентами?

— Сейчас сам всё вспомнишь... — рыжий уселся на койку, должно быть, совершенно случайно придавив ему ноги. Потянулся вперёд, обхватил руками его голову, прижался лбом ко лбу, кожа к коже. Так тесно и близко. Эти движения и прикосновение показались... Привычными.

— Это ещё что, — шепнул гайдзин. — Вот, сейчас увидишь...

В его серые глаза смотрелось с доверием и надеждой. В его глазах плясали лучики солнца.

С минуту ничего не происходило. А потом Шульдих сдёрнул пелену, стоящую перед его памятью, и Йоджи накрыло потоком воспоминаний. Не просто накрыло, а смело напрочь.

В себя он пришёл, хватая ртом воздух. Шульдих поцеловал его, осторожно прикасаясь губами. Йоджи подумал, что чуть всё не потерял из-за этой самой амнезии. Ему сделалось страшно. Как он смог забыть столько важного?

— Пойду позову Аю, — сказал Шульдих, поднимаясь с койки. — Он каждый день сюда приходил, но всё не мог подойти. Считал, что тебе так будет лучше...

— Мы всерьёз повздорили, — признался Йоджи.

Да, он был идиотом, теперь, обретя свои воспоминания и взглянув на всё со стороны, новым и свежим взглядом, он готов был с этим согласиться. Он был просто идиотом. И не ценил того, что у него было.

Йоджи схватил Шульдиха за руку и всё держал и держал. Может, опасался, что его воспоминания опять исчезнут. А, может, просто потому, что скучал.

Шварц пришлось уехать в Европу, уничтожать Розенкройц, и всё посыпалось именно тогда, когда Шульдих их оставил. Но теперь...

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — сообщил ему Шульдих, — но давай я всё же позову Аю?

Йоджи кивнул. Но руку так и не отпустил.


End file.
